Mama's Jaguar
by Maevis Pas
Summary: The Sorrow makes a request and receives a copy of Naruto's soul to help out in the coming battles. Raised by EVA and trained by Ocelot, Naruto joins the Gurlokvich Mercinaries as they set off the falling dominoes of the Patriots. Can Naruto save this world like he did his original one? Story goes through MGS2 and to the end of MGS4. NarutoxOlga pairing. Sunny confirmed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Metal Gear.

Mama's Jaguar

Chapter 1

Kami sat in her throne room in deep thought. Her world had been at peace now for years and she was just getting back into her relaxing state when this stranger appeared. He was older in appearance, more then likely his late 50's. He wore camouflage pants, a black turtleneck and some sort of harness for weapons she had never seen before. His white hair was slicked back and he currently stood waiting to hear her response to the request he had made of her. "I'm sorry, can you repeat what you just told me, Mr...?"

The man bowed before her before standing again and fixing his glasses. "My apologies, your ladyship. But I am simply known as The Sorrow. Perhaps I should explain somethings. I was a spiritual medium, someone who can communicate with the dead, before I died. After I did die, I helped those who passed on cross over into the spiritual realm. However, I also have the ability to travel back and forth through this realm which allows time to move back and forth as well. In the next few years, my world is going to be involved in a massive war for the freedom of everyone in the world. Although they would win, the cost for the freedom fighters is massive. Almost all but one of their heroes die and he is not long for the world after that. What I would like is to request a soul from your realm to join us in this fight."

Kami nodded at that. She could understand, what with her own world very much facing everything he had just descibed, except for their hero would live a long and happy life. That was something she was positive of after the hell she had put him through growing up. "I see. I know of one soul you could take, but he is still alive at this moment and I refuse to do anything to him after he dies as I put him through so much before he made it to where he is now."

The Sorrow nodded his head. "I can understand that, your ladyship. But I am not asking for his soul, since our world does not use the same type of combat that yours does. What I would ask for is a copy of his soul from when he was born. I shall take that and implant it into the womb of the mother figure I have picked for him. After that, he would learn everything about combat from his instructors."

"That I can do. But he will still have some of his abilities. He will be fast, strong, and quite stealthy. Is that OK with you?" The Sorrow nodded as Kami whirled her hands around a growing blue ball. After a few moments, she held the ball out to the man before her. "Here you go, my new friend. I must ask one favor in return."

"Name it, your ladyship."

Kami grinned at him. "Return here after you complete what you are doing. I would like to take a copy of your powers and grant it upon my world. Such a thing, I think, could be quite fun."

The Sorrow smiled and agreed before traveling across the spirit realms until he came to his own world. There, he went to a woman he had kept a close eye on and whispered in her ear that she would want another child. This one a real child between her and the father of the twins she had bore over ten years ago. It worked as she was able to receive an artificial insemination from the man she had devoted herself to and 9 months later, on October 11th 1983, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

She was her son in every way, unlike the twins who were of a donated egg and her love's DNA. This time, he was truly hers. Deciding to honor the woman1 who gave her eggs for the birth of her first two sons, the woman who went by the code name EVA gave him the name of Naruto, meaning maelstrom, since that is what he would be with her and his father's genes in him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

October 22, 2006; Russia

The winter had set in early in Russia this year as the black helicopter flew through the night sky. It was a Ka-60, commonly called a Kasatka, and it belonged to a private military group. The chopper was making its way to a large facility that was hidden in the frozen lands of Russia. Slowly, it lands perfectly before the cargo doors open to let it's passengers disembark.

First off was an older man, he wore a long brown trench coat and looked to have stepped out of a western movie. His gray hair was swept back and loose while the handlebar mustache finished the look of old cowboy to most. It probably didn't help that he also wore a harness with a pair of revolvers in them. He made his way forward before turning back towards the helicopter. "Come on, kid. We haven't got all day."

Following after him was a young man. He had medium length blonde hair that he slicked back and deep piercing blue eyes. Under a black long coat, he wore a sneaking suit2 that had been designed originally for his father's private military with a harness that held a pair of 1911s and two combat knives. It fit his use extremely well since he was trained in CQC, in fact he was declared an expert just earlier that year by the man in front of him. "I'm coming, Ocelot." Naruto said quietly. Even though he said it quietly, Ocelot heard him clearly.

"Just hurry up will you? I haven't got all day." Ocelot told him, reiterating his earlier statement.

The younger man just shook his head and followed after his comrade, his teacher, and overall his father figure. He had never known his father, since he was created with artificial insemination. That isn't to say he didn't know who his father was. After all, when your mother was EVA, you learned everything you could about the man known as "Big Boss." "By the way, are you finally going to tell me what my code name is going to be?"

Ocelot turned and smiled. "Your mother actually decided on it during your last mission. Didn't she tell you it yet?" Naruto just shook his head. "Since you were in South America, doing a sneaking mission to find those Metal Gear plans they had, and you stuck to your CQC for the whole thing and killed so few, she decided to call you 'Jaguar'3 for now. That is, until you can take on a 'Snake' moniker."

Naruto, now called Jaguar, nodded. "Now, why are we here again?"

Ocelot just held up a finger to be quiet as two figures were approaching them. Both were blonde and were bundled up against the early harsh winter that had set upon their homeland. The first was a large man, easily pushing close to 250 lbs. Behind him was another, much younger, man...

Naruto did a double take. The person behind the large man was actually a young woman, much closer to his age then that of the other two men. "Shalashaska, you brought a guest." The older man said in Russian.

Ocelot nodded and turned slightly towards Naruto. "Da, comrade. This is my new protege, not unlike your daughter. He just earned himself the codename of 'Jaguar' on his last assignment."

"Interesting. I didn't think someone so young could earn that title as freely as you make it sound. Perhaps we should test him and find out." The older man replied.

Naruto gave a slight grin at that. "Perhaps you should, Colonel Gurlukovich." He said in flawless Russian.

That got a grin to come to Sergei's face. "Oh, I like him. But yes, I think a test should be in order. Olga?"

The woman nodded to her father. "It would be my honor, father."

The four quickly made it inside one of the buildings where Olga and her father led the other two to a gym and workout room. "Here we go. Try not to kill each other children." Sergei told the pair as they removed their outer layers. His eyes widened upon seeing the CQC Suit that Jaguar was wearing. "Shalashaska?"

"You set this up yourself, Colonel. I told you he was my protege. Did you not think about what that would mean?"

The man was instantly regretting his choice in sending his daughter, a very fearsome hand-to-hand fighter against someone who had been trained by Ocelot in CQC. The man had been able to go toe-to-toe with Big Boss himself just by watching him fight. "Will he kill her?" Ocelot shook his head as they watched the pair get ready.

It was a fearsome battle but it ended with Naruto as the victor over Olga. It hadn't been just a fist fight as, half way through, Olga had produced a combat knife. It was why she currently had a light slash across her left eye and the bridge of her nose. "You fight like your name sake." Olga told him as he gave her a hand up. "Quick and agile yet strong and fearless."

"I'll take that as a complement, Miss Olga. I look forward to working with you." Naruto told her. "And my friends call me Naruto." She raised a brow at hearing his name. "My mother named with a Japanese name in honor of a woman in her past."

Olga nodded at that and the pair returned to the older men. Both nodded appreciatively at the younger pair as they began to make plans for the next year.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

August 8, 2007; New York

Naruto had come far in the past year with the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. He had impressed everyone with his CQC so much that he had been asked numerous times to teach it. He told them all that, as honored that he was to be asked, it would take many years of practice to come close to his level. Only one had asked him more then once and she had been the only one worthy enough to be taught.

His relationship with Olga had been a surprise. When Ocelot had brought him with that first time, he had expected the pair to react like oil and water. Instead, they were in sync with each other in a way that rivaled that of Sniper Wolf and her pets. While Naruto had taught her CQC, she had brushed up on his larger weapon abilities. He was now qualified at a marksmen level on the Mosin-Nagant4, which he used the less popular Cossack design. It was much like the original Mosin-Nagant but had been modified to remove the bayonet. For someone like Naruto, who could drop his rifle and switch to his M1911A1 and CQC.

His skill with the Cossack had even led to him earning the name of 'Khorunzhy.' He would later find out it was the Cossack rank for that of a lieutenant in the Army. When he had found that out, Olga nodded and told him that the troops had accepted him and were giving him that rank with the title.

Of course, Naruto taught Olga as well. He mostly taught her CQC but at times they would go over hand guns. It was here that he discovered that, just like Ocelot and his father before them, he had to help her find the right gun for her to use. Originally, she had been using a Makarov like her father. However, she was inconsistent with her aim using it. Naruto remarked that it was due to her already preparing for the recoil and lifting the muzzle. They solved this by switching her over to the German made USP9 with a light attachment. It solved her muzzle lift and she was consistent from then on.

So it was that Naruto was currently in a Ka-60 just above the Hudson River with Olga and the other mercenaries as they prepared to board the USS Discovery. Their objective, locate and capture the Marine Corps. Metal Gear Prototype. They were the second wave, tasked with taking control of the bridge and engine rooms. Olga would take the bridge while Naruto went bellow deck and took over the engine room. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Always." She responded. Naruto was slightly worried about this mission because he had been given slightly more information from both his mother and Ocelot. They had leaked out this information about the new Metal Gear to Philanthropy, an anti-Metal Gear organization. The organization that Solid Snake belonged to. His older brother.

Naruto and his team made their way to the engine rooms and found them to be completely abandoned. He left his team there to go back and report to Olga. "Olga, engine room secure." He told her over their radios.

'Rodger, bridge secure.' she responded. 'Report back.'

Naruto slowly made his way through the interior of the ship until he came out on the helliport. There, he was met with a sight. Olga was slumped against the railing, several darts in her torso. And...

"Ah, Brother!" He called out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Solid Snake had not been having a good day. Already he had found out that this group of Russians were here for Metal Gear like he was. They had boarded the ship and taken over within the span of a few minutes. Then, to make maters worse, this woman had got the drop on him with her trick knife. On top of all that, things were getting confusing what with the CIPHER drone that he had spotted after taking down the woman. "Don't raise too much racket with that thing." Otacon told him.

"I hear you." Snake replied as he signed off. He didn't hear one of the hatches open up at that point.

But he did hear the voice.

"Ah, Brother!"

Snake spun on the spot and saw a young man, younger then he was at least, with slicked back blonde hair and a dark over coat walking towards him. Unlike the other Russians, this guy wasn't wearing combat fatigues. "Identify yourself!" He shouted as he leveled his new USP9 at the newcomer.

The blonde gave him a mock frown. "I'm upset you don't recognize me, brother. Or should I call you father since you are just his clone after all."

"How do..." Snake asked him.

"Well, you see, you had to come into the world somehow. Even if you started in a tube, you are still human. However, unlike you, I am actually of Mother's flesh and blood too, not like that Japanese whore who donated her eggs for you and Liquid." He waited a moment to see the shock on Snake's face. "You didn't know? It's been two years since you found out and you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Snake demanded.

The blonde just laughed lightly as he walked towards Olga. "Such a shame. Perhaps you will never know then." He knelt next to her before brushing out some of the darts. "But that shall be for later. After all, I can't keep telling you everything. It would ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Neither here nor there." The blonde said as he stood. "But, you asked for my name. I have three, you don't deserve to know my real name since you know nothing of Mother. However, I am the legacy of Big Boss himself. His only true son. The Russians call me ' Khorunzhy,' but you may call me Jaguar."

Snake shook his head. "Jaguar? True son?"

Jaguar turned and looked at his older brother. "Yes, ten years after you were born, I was. Mother raised me and trained me to be Father's true legacy. Nothing in me was changed. I am a true child from Big Boss."

"Well then, Jaguar, who is our mother?"

The blonde just chuckled. "Ah, I don't think you get to learn that from me. I think you should have to find that out on your own." He then raised a brow at the older man. "However, I think we should test something out." He laid held his left hand up in a sign of peace as he reached into his coat and pulled out a single pistol. Jaguar cleared the magazine before placing the now unloaded gun on a storage container. "I'll even add in an incentive if you agree to leave behind the USP9 I gave Miss Olga." He took two steps back so as to not seem like he was going to attack Snake.

Snake stepped forward and saw that Jaguar had placed a single pistol down. It was a matte black M1911. He picked up the pistol and saw that it had a few modifications done to it. "M1911, .45 caliber, raised profile sights and smoothed down grip. Custom trigger assembly?"

"Of course. It's a quarter pound lighter on the pull. I'll even throw in two magazines of ammo, just in case."

Snake nodded as he set the USP down aside his new gun. "Alright, I agree to hear you out."

"It's simple, really. All my life, I've been raised in your shadow by everyone that isn't Mother. I would like to see which of us is better in two scenarios. We can either be enemies and fight each other as men..." That caused a smirk to come to the blonde. "Or, we can attempt a match of stealth. The choice is yours."

Snake looked the younger man up and down before flexing his right arm. Olga had gotten a lucky shot off once that had caught him with a graze. His suit had cut off the bleeding already but it still stung slightly. "A fight or sneak around each other? I think I'm more comfortable with the fighting you since you are working with the Russians."

Jaguar just gave him a predatory grin and began to remove his coat. "Very well then, Snake. Let us see..."

"Khorunzhy, do you read me?" A stiff Russian voice came over his radio.

Jaguar rolled his eyes as he reached back and brought out his radio. "Da, Comrade Colonel."

"Where are you at the moment?"

"Helipad, awaiting Olga's return then we depart."

"Good, I was worried she was going to do something drastic." The Russian told him.

Jaguar looked over at Snake. "Well, she didn't take it very well, but I think I got her to calm down."

"Da, she does not understand rasklád5." There was a slight pause. "Listen, Khorunzhy. Please help her find her way. She needs you, more then she realizes."

Jaguar nodded at that. "Don't worry, ded.6 We will see you in Mother Russia."

There was a pause. "Raise my grandchild right, Jaguar. Raise him like you would have wanted your father to raise you."

The blonde looked over at Snake and sneered. "Da, Comrade. We leave soon. Good luck. Tell Shalashaska good luck as well from me." The radio went quiet as Jaguar placed it back onto his back. "I guess this will have to wait then, brother."

"Shalashaska?" Snake asked.

That caused the blonde to grin. "Ah, yes, Shalashaska. An old friend of both Mother and Father. Well, more of a friendly rival for Father. He also taught me most of what I know. And, to top off all of that, I hear that you two know each other. Such a reunion, don't you think?"

Snake raised a brow at that as Jaguar re-fastened his overcoat and grabbed the USP9. "Not going to fight?"

Jaguar shook his head as he walked away from Snake towards Olga. "No, I have to get Miss Olga out of here like her father wants. You can have the 1911."

Snake watched as he picked up the blonde woman from the ground birdal style. "Why the Russians, though? You're obviously American."

The younger man just shrugged. "For starters, why not? On top of all that, Miss Olga is there so I refuse to go anywhere else."

"Why though? You can come help me with all these Metal Gears."

Jaguar paused and turned towards his brother. "Help you? Someone who killed our own brother? No, I'd rather stay where I am wanted then with a kin slayer." He proceded to walk away before he stopped. "I will tell you this, though. Everything you think you know about the United States...not exactly true."

Snake was startled by that remark. "Huh?"

"You'll find out...brother." He said as a closing remark as he turned the corner and left.

Snake quickly grabbed the 1911 pistol and the spare clip before finding some place to hide and hitting his Codec. "Otacon."

"What is it, Snake?"

"I just met another brother."

Otacon let out a gasp. "Not another Liquid."

"No, this one called himself the true son of Big Boss. By the way he was talking about Liquid and myself, I have to think he actually is a biological son."

"Interesting. As you know, we could never find anything about Big Boss' personal life. It might be possible." Snake heard some typing. "Yeah, we got nothing on a wife, mistress or even a real name."

Snake grunted. "That's not all though. He mentioned his mother was the one to carry both Liquid and myself as well. Not our actual biological mother but surrogate I guess."

"I'll look into it, Snake. You at least get a name off of him?"

"Just code names. He goes by Jaguar but the Russians call him... Khoranzhoy?"

Otacon typed in a few things. "' Khorunzhy,' Snake?"

"That's it."

" Khorunzhy is actually a rank among Cossacks. It translates to Lieutenant."

"A Cossack? In a Red Army Remnant?"

Otacon breathed out. "More then likely, no. The Cossacks fought against the Soviet Union at multiple times, the most prominent being World War 2. After the end of the war, any Cossack who had fled to England had been forcefully returned to the USSR. Stalin killed a vast majority of them in a event that is widely regarded as the Betrayal of the Cossacks."

"I remember the story. They were told they were being moved to Polland, loaded onto trains and ended up back in Soviet hands. So why would Gurlukovich allow one in?"

"More then likely? He was given the title because he was an outsider that earned their respect. Only a guess."

"It's better then mine. Jaguar also brought up another name, see if you can run it down. Shalashaska?"

"On it. Keep your head down, Snake. Another family member of yours always spells trouble."

"No promises." The elder man signed off.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is. My first attempt at a MGS and Naruto X-over. I know this chapter is kind of boring but, I promise that it will get better. I decided to skip MGS and jump straight into 2 because I didn't want to change too much of the cast. Naruto will have a roll in MGS2 just as much as Olga and Snake did. Ocelot will still be him, but he will let small things slip about the Patriots to Naruto from time to time.**

**Before anyone asks, yes, he is the father. No, he does not have Chakra. Imagine him as a Dead Cell version of Snake. Maybe he might be a ninja as well, haven't decided on that yet.**

**Reviews are really, really, REALLY appriciated. I would like to request that I not get any flames but I know that is too much to ask. Instead, if you have to flame my story, please do it without typing anything in the review section. Send me a PM with your grievances and, I promise, I will at least look at them and maybe even address them to you in a response.**

* * *

1 I looked it up. Apparently the eggs donated for the Les Enfants project were from a Japanese woman.

2 Big Boss' sneaking suit during MGS: Portable Ops.

3 I gave Naruto Jaguar because it was my last designation after playing MGS

4 The Russian version of the M1. I had to sift through that wiki entry to find that it was used for just about everything during WWII. I gave Naruto the Cossack because it allowed me to give him a Cossack title as a name and the fact that it was shorter and had no bayonet mount.

5 Rasklád - state of affairs, situation

6 Ded- grandfather


End file.
